Floreios e Borrões
by Roxane Norris
Summary: Songfic.Lupin reencontra a namorada e tudo pode acontecer...Reviews please.....


**Nome da fic**: Floreios e Borrões

**Autor:** Roxane Norris  
**Pares: **Remus Lupin / Personagem Original  
**Censura:** NC-17  
**Gênero:** Romance  
**Resumo: **Lupin se reencontra com sua ex-namorada na livraria, onde tudo pode acontecer.  
**Notas:** Essa fic é dedicada á minha amiga adorada Maria Inês Teixeira  
**Agradecimentos:** à Mia, às minhas "filhotas": Shey e Fer, à Bia, por todas as horas bem passadas na madrugada, e que renderam essa continuação  
**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter e seus personagens são de propriedade de J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros, Scholastic e Bloomsbury, entre outros. Ou seja, quase o mundo todo, menos eu.

**_Floreios e Borrões_**

Os olhos castanhos claros a fitavam do outro lado do corredor e Angel andou apressadamente, queria evitar a qualquer custo esbarrar com ele. Passou a centímetros de distância de seu corpo, fingindo que se quer o vira. Remus pacientemente dobrou o jornal que estava lendo e se esgueirou pelo corredor da Floreios e Borrões atrás dela.

_Se você vê estrelas demais_

_Lembre que um sonho não volta atrás_

_Chega perto e diz "Anjo"..._

Angel sumiu atrás de uma pilha de livros, entrando no almoxarifado da livraria. O coração aos pulos, depois de tantos anos e aquele perfume ainda a inebriava. Encostou-se na parede de livros, fechou os olhos e sorriu. Lembrou-se da primeira noite que tiveram na beira do lago... ainda sentia os lábios quentes e úmidos beijando-a ardentemente... e uma sensação prolongada de prazer.

_Se você sente o corpo colar_

_Solte o seu medo bem devagar_

_Chega perto e diz "Anjo"..._

Não ouviu a maçaneta girar nem um vulto deslizar suavemente para perto dela.

Remus a fitou longamente, apoiando seus braços no alto da pilha de livros, perto de seu rosto e, vendo sua expressão sonhadora, tocou seu lábios com ternura. Ela estremeceu ante aquele contato inesperado, e abriu os olhos, fitando-o. Ele desceu suas mãos até seus ombros e trouxe-a para mais perto, afagou seus cabelos, enquanto Angel, cedendo a um impulso, enlaçou seu pescoço.

_Bem mais perto e diz "Anjo"..._

Enquanto seus lábios percorriam seu pescoço calmamente, ela inclinou sua cabeça para trás, deixando-lhe a pele alva do colo a mostra, num convite explícito á carícias mais profundas. Remus sorriu, abaixou as alças de sua blusa com as pontas dos dedos, encontrou a pele macia dos seios, e explorou-lhe a região com desenvoltura. A língua úmida dele a excitava, e ela gemeu baixinho...

_Se uma coisa louca_

_Sai do seu olhar_

_Fique em silêncio..._

As mãos, mais ávidas, subiram por suas coxas alcançando sua peça íntima, Angel sentiu ela rasgar sobre a sua pele, as mãos dele continuaram até a parte extremamente úmida entre as suas pernas, e arrancou-lhe mais um gemido, desta vez mais rouco. Ela agarrou-lhe pelos cabelos trazendo-o até seu rosto, e beijando-o ardentemente. Remus correspondeu, ela desabotoou-lhe as calças, enquanto ele a colocava de encontro a parede. Ergueu-a na altura de seu quadril, penetrando-a com cuidado, redobrou suas carícias, penetrou-a mais uma vez, cadenciando o movimento de seus corpos até intensificarem.

_Deixa o amor entrar_

_Pra que tanta pressa de chegar..._

Angel sentiu-se consumir num calor latente, cravou as unhas nas costas dele, a pressão sobre quadris aumentou, e ela encontrou os olhos ternos de Lupin. Ele a beijou enquanto sentiu-a arquear entre suas mãos, e não podendo mais conter seu gozo, derramou-se dentro dela. Os corpos fraquejaram, deslizando pela parede até o chão frio, Remus recostou-se sobre seu colo, e ela afagou-lhe os cabelos, sentindo que seu corpo ainda tremia.

_Se eu sei o jeito e o lugar_

_Se eu sei o jeito e o lugar..._

Remus fechou os olhos, queria eternizar aquele momento em sua memória, Angel era a lembrança mais pura e verdadeira que ele tinha. Abraçou-a pela cintura, sentia-se seguro ali, perto do calor do corpo dela... seus medos, suas angústias, se desfaziam como nuvens no céu... mas ele teria que ir para longe... novamente... não iria condená-la aquela vida medíocre... Angel também sabia disso, mas tinha a certeza que sempre teriam um ao outro... talvez em pequenos momentos como aquele, ela não se importava... o amor deles sempre teria um lugar para acontecer...

_Se eu sei o jeito e o lugar_

_Se eu sei o jeito e o lugar_


End file.
